Vol1/Chapter33/Stronger Together
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=30000219 |chapternumwp=542983253 }} Sumary Silver survives Kai's attack as he is linked to who is still alive in the . His body is charred and he is in excruciating pain but he refuses Wendy's attempts to heal him. Lyon covers him in a thin layer of ice and assures him that both Gray and Natsu will forgive him in time. Silver vows to make himself worthy of their forgiveness. Natsu awakens to find a distraught Gray. He tries to comfort him as best he can and apologizes for causing him so much worry. He tells them that they have been going about things all wrong. They have focused on protecting the other instead of allowing themselves to be stronger together. Gray updates him on what has happened while he was unconscious and Natsu is furious that they are trusting Tiamat to get rid of Acnologia. Gray points out that there is no other choice as everyone is wiped out. Sting becomes concerned when Rogue does not return to the battle. He becomes distracted and Gajeel has to come to his rescue before he gets hit by Acnologia's tail. Rogue concentrates all of his magic into one breath attack and aims it at Tiamat so she can consume his power and awaken her black dragon magic. This will give her the boost she needs to be able to execute her plan. Sting hears and sees Rogue activate his magic and becomes distracted once again. He fears that Makarov has sent him to fight Tiamat alone. Acnologia is about to maul him when he feels himself being rammed by something and he falls. As he tries to figure out what happened he hears a scream and realizes that Kai saved him and was caught by Acnologia in his place. He is overwhelmed by guilt. Tiamat approaches Natsu and Gray and they agree to work together to save Kai, although they still don't trust her. She tells them that in order to survive Kai will have to cast , this will allow him to go back inside Natsu. Happy flies Natsu while Frosch volunteers to carry Gray. They wait for an opening and when one fails to materialize they make their own. Natsu grabs Kai from Acnologia's maw and hands him over to Gray who covers him in ice to stop the bleeding. He flies him back to the ground and Wendy and Sherria rush to help heal him,Carla goes for Porlyusica. Once Kai is safely with Natsu and Gray Tiamat stops fighting. She imposes judgment on him for his crimes and banishes him to the to face the wrath of all the dragons he slaughtered. She grabs Acnologia and they both disappear from Earthland. Kai has not woken up and Gray prepares to give him his magic as he has expended the least out of everyone present but Kai remains unresponsive. Natsu joins in over Gray's protests reminding him that they are stronger together. Natsu adds his lightning but this time it has no effect. Wendy determines there is nothing stopping him from being able to wake up. Natsu's frustration causes his flames and lightning to increase in intensity and Kai finally responds, draining both mages of their magic much to his parents excitement. When he finally wakes Makarov has them send him back as quickly as possible. They say their goodbyes and Kai casts Dragon Soul. Natsu begins to deal with Igneel's death and they confess to each other. Natsu becomes hopeful for their future and they make their way to the others hand in hand. Magic Used In This Chapter: Gray: * * Tiamat: * Kai: * Category:Vol1 Chapters